


Everybody Needs Good Neighbours

by Anonymous



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Also fluff, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Deaf Character, Edgeplay, Kink Exploration, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, So much smut, Threesome - M/M/M, What Was I Thinking?, honestly 12000 words of pure smut, lots of fluff, very light D/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Callum has a threesome fantasy.  Ben finds someone to help.Inspired by GaiaMax's fic, Necking with the neighbours (link inside).[This is a fic in which Ben and Callum are very much in love, happy and monogamous, but they decide to have a little adult fun with a willing participant.  Please note the tags and only read if that sounds like your thing!]
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell, Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell/Kheerat Panesar
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	Everybody Needs Good Neighbours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaiaMax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaMax/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Necking with the neighbours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857425) by [GaiaMax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaMax/pseuds/GaiaMax). 



> I don't know what this is. I don't know why it's so long (twelve thousand words, wtf?!). I really don't know what I was thinking. I DO know I'm not putting my name to this one because lol no.
> 
> I love Ben/Callum, I really do, they have a lovely relationship - but the Ben/Kheerat scenes recently have been hot, right? It's not just me who sees that? So why not.
> 
> Inspired by GaiaMax's lovely fic as above - they suggested someone might like to fill in the smut parts and oops, I got a bit carried away. So the premise and basic plot of the fic is theirs and the final two lines of dialogue are theirs. For the rest, I went in a slightly different direction.
> 
>  **Warning:** for a racial slur about halfway through - not one of the really bad ones and Kheerat says it about himself in a reclaimed/sarcastic way, mocking racist attitudes.

It starts in the Albert on a Friday night. Callum is left alone at their table when Ben heads off to visit the gents, swaying slightly as he weaves through the other drinkers.

Callum is also pretty tipsy, so it takes him a moment to realise someone else has sat down in Ben’s empty seat. He’s good-looking in a kind of rough way; shaved head and tattoos, but definitely fit.

He nods at Callum and holds out a hand. “Steven.”

Callum shakes it, not knowing what else to do. “Callum.”

“Good to meet you,” he replies. He looks Callum up and down as though checking him out, and Callum finds himself blushing under the attention. “You here alone?”

“No.” Callum’s glad of the chance to set him straight. “I’m with my boyfriend - here he comes,” he adds with relief, seeing Ben approaching.

To his surprise, Steven doesn’t take the hint and move on. “So this is the boyfriend, is it?” he asks.

Ben frowns at the stranger in his seat as he arrives. His hearing means he struggles a bit in noisy, crowded places like a bar on a Friday night, but he seems to have picked up the gist. “Yeah, fiancé, actually,” Ben snaps. He puts a possessive hand on Callum’s arm while Callum smiles at him gratefully. He doesn’t _need_ Ben to save him, exactly - this is far from the first time he’s been hit on in the Albert - but Ben’s direct style is a lot quicker than Callum’s need to be polite to strangers.

“Do you mind?” Ben says to Steven. “You’re in my seat.”

Steven grins, looking unconcerned. He hops out of the chair but doesn’t leave, turning back to them with a wolfish smile. “I’m getting the vibe this is maybe a long shot, but don’t suppose either of you - or rather _both_ of you - fancy coming back to mine?”

Callum’s mouth drops open at the sheer bold brass neck of it. He turns to Ben who looks unfazed but uninterested either.

Ben gestures with his thumb. “Not tonight, mate. Try another table.”

Steven leaves with another smile, not seeming very hurt by the rejection. Ben turns back to Callum.

“Honestly, the _cheek_ of it...” He trails off and looks at Callum closely. “You all right, babe? You look a bit flustered.”

“Mmm,” says Callum. He reaches forward and takes a swig of his beer, not sure what to say. He doesn’t know why, but when the stranger had suggested they both go back with him, an image had flashed into his mind of what that might be like. All three of them. Together. Naked. Heat had instantly pooled in his belly, sweat prickling on his skin, and he found himself as turned on as he’d ever been in his life. “I’m fine,” he manages to say, Ben still staring at him. But it’s a lie, he can’t get the erotic image out of his head.

Ben nods slowly. “Were you...tempted to say yes?” he asks after a pause. “To that guy?”

Callum shakes his head in frantic denial. “No...no! Of course not.”

“It ain’t a problem, babe. It’s just we ain’t ever really talked about it...”

Callum shakes his head again and manages to smile. “Don’t be daft, Ben, I’m fine.”

They don’t mention it again for the rest of the evening. But the feeling of arousal stays with Callum. When they get back home, his first move is to slam the bedroom door behind them and push Ben up against it.

He kisses Ben rough and fast, pushing him back into the wood and pinning his wrists. Ben loves this though. He loves being completely surrounded by Callum’s body, crushed under the weight of him, so Callum doesn’t hold back.

He drops to his knees, wincing as they hit the floor. He hears Ben’s soft laugh above him, turning him on even more, and when he glances up, Ben is staring at him with hungry, open eyes. It’s with rough, shaking hands that Callum undoes Ben’s fly and pulls his jeans down. He grazes his knuckles over the bulge in Ben’s boxers before yanking those down hard too.

“I don’t know what’s got into you tonight, babe, but...uhh...” Ben breaks off as Callum takes his hard cock into his mouth and uses his tongue in that way he likes. “But, uh, I’m not complaining.” The words come out hoarse as he whispers, mindful of other people in the house.

Neither of them last long. Callum’s mind is still full of the images it conjured up in the bar earlier as he manages to open his jeans with shaking fingers and shove his hand inside, stroking himself with relief. Within moments Ben is coming, shooting into Callum’s mouth as he tries to muffle his cries. Slumping to the floor, he watches as Callum swallows and wipes his mouth, before putting his hand back inside his jeans and stroking himself faster and faster.

“That’s it, baby...come for me, come on.”

With a yell he later remembers and hopes to god no one heard, Callum’s orgasm hits him and he cums hard, great streaks of it hitting the door.

In the dim light of their room, Ben rests his head against the wall and smiles at him fondly. “You’re cleaning that up, you realise.”

It isn’t until later, after the cosy domestic routine of teeth, contact lenses and that last glass of water from the kitchen, that Ben brings it up again. They’re both tucked up in bed. His fingers brush over his implant as if to take it off and get ready for sleep, then he stops.

“Earlier, in the bar...”

“Hmm?” murmurs Callum. He’s already lying down and half-asleep already. Ben lies down next to him, face turned so they’re looking at each other. Ben runs his fingers in a gentle gesture over Callum’s collarbone. It feels reassuring and familiar.

“That guy, in the bar, suggested a threesome.”

Callum is instantly awake again, his body flooded with heat and shame. But Ben’s voice is gentle as he goes on.

“Can we talk about it? Cos I kind of got the impression you found the suggestion...interesting.”

Callum swallows, his throat tight. “Nah, it’s not...not like that.”

“So, tell me what it is like.” Ben’s voice is still calm and reassuring, his fingers ghosting back and forth across Callum’s chest. It makes Callum feel safe as Ben’s presence always does, and makes him want to open up to him, spill all his secrets.

“It’s just, well...the thought of it is maybe a bit hot, that’s all. It don’t mean I want to do it though,” he adds quickly.

“Why not?”

Callum closes his eyes and tries to think. It’s hard when his skin is prickling all over, absurdly turned on by the subject they’re discussing. He’s already come once tonight, but his body is beginning to burn again under Ben’s caressing fingers and his own thoughts.

“I, uh...it’s just a fantasy, Ben, I don’t think I could ever do that, not really. Not with some stranger in a bar. That ain’t me. I don’t think I could be that, dunno...vulnerable around someone I don’t know at all. What if he were an axe-murderer or something? Like that bloke tonight with all the tattoos - what if they meant he were a Nazi or something?”

Ben’s fingers paused for a moment. Callum had a sudden moment of panic that he’d offended him. That he sounded like he was judging Ben’s life before they got together, which was the last thing he’d ever do.

Callum opened his eyes and turned his head, and was relieved to find Ben didn’t look offended. On the contrary, he was staring with unfocused eyes. He looked like he was thinking hard about something.

“Why? Do _you_ want to have a threesome?” Callum asked. He tried to say it casually, not giving away the doubts that were creeping in. Perhaps Ben was bored of their sex life, or worse, bored of him.

But Ben was shaking his head, smiling softly. “Not especially, no. It ain’t something I’ve thought about before to be honest with you - you’re more than enough for anyone, babe. But you wanting one...” His voice dropped, becoming huskier. “Not gonna lie, Cal, that’s more than ‘a bit hot’.” He stared at Callum with black eyes and whispered, “If you wanted to...” He left the sentence dangling.

“Have you ever done it before?” Callum whispered back.

“A couple of times, yeah. Long before you, obviously. It can be fun, but then again, nothing’s perfect, not even sex, and it can be a bit weird too. There was this one time with these two guys who were clearly so into each other I might as well not have been there at all. In the end I got so bored I had a quick wank and left while they were still snogging each other’s brains out.”

It’s clearly meant to be a funny story, but Callum’s brain is so fogged with arousal he can’t bring himself to laugh. He shuts his eyes again, his mind filled with images of Ben with two anonymous guys. His breathing getting faster, he reaches down beneath the duvet and gives his dick a quick tug, letting out a low moan of relief.

“Shit,” said Ben. He’s beginning to breathe hard himself, and the breath ghosts over Callum’s overheated skin. “You’re really into this, aren’t you?”

“It’s, uh, just a fantasy, honest. Like role play.”

“It’s the stranger thing that bothers you, ain’t it? So it would be the same if we found someone on an app?”

Unable to bear all the talk and no action any longer, Callum lets out a groan and tackles Ben, rolling him onto his back and stopping his mouth with a hard, dirty kiss. They make love again, Callum flipping Ben back over and fucking him; loving the feel of him under his body, the blissful sounds he makes, and wondering as always how he ever lived without this.

They’re almost falling asleep, curled up together, happy and satisfied, when Ben speaks again.

“What if I found someone? Not a stranger, someone we knew?”

“Hmm?” Callum reaches out and switches the bedroom light back on. He frowns at Ben who’s already taken his processor out. Callum makes sure he’s speaking clearly so Ben can lip read, and he signs where he can.

“You mean someone you’ve been with before? I don’t think so, Ben, that would be a bit...”

“No, no, I didn’t mean that. Someone new. Someone we both know.”

“Who?” says Callum blankly. They don’t really have any gay friends. In fact, now he came to think about it, they only seem to know straight people - they should probably do something about that.

“There might be someone. I’m not sure yet though, I’ve just got a bit of a feeling, so don’t ask who. But if they were up for it...what do you think? Is it a possibility?”

Callum’s mind is blank. To take a fantasy and make it reality... It’s something they’d need to talk a lot more about, but in principle?

He holds up a hand, making the universal sign for ‘ _OK’._

*

The more Callum thinks about it over the next few days, the more excited he gets. Ben doesn’t mention it again, but sometimes Callum catches him looking with a certain glint in his eye, and he wonders if Ben’s thinking about it too.

He finds it hard to concentrate at work. Sometimes his mind floods with guilt, wondering if even considering it is almost like cheating on Ben. Then he worries that Ben had only suggested it out of duty or loyalty, and that forcing him to go through with it could wreck their relationship for good. But then other times his heart soars and his body catches fire at the thought of it. And he remembers that their relationship isn’t like that, not these days. They’re solid, there are no secrets. If Ben didn’t want to go through with it, he’d say.

It’s Thursday, an agonisingly long wait, before Ben tells him. Callum’s cooking dinner when the back door opens and Ben arrives home from his business meeting. He’s looking very chipper and Callum can’t help smiling at him, going in for a lingering kiss.

“Hmm, you smell of whiskey,” he whispers as they break apart.

Ben grins. “It was a business meeting! Be rude to say no.”

He hangs his coat up while Callum plates up their food. There’s an odd air about him, like he’s bursting with barely-contained news.

It’s not long before it bursts out. Callum’s barely lifted the first forkful to his lips when Ben gives him a sidelong look.

“You know...what we were talking about the other night?”

“Oh?” Callum tries to look casual, like it’s not been all he could think about for the last six days.

“I may have found someone.” He’s sounding casual too, but his cheeks have turned slightly pink. It’s a good sign, Callum thinks with relief; it’s not just me, he’s turned on by this too.

Then Callum frowns in confusion. “What...tonight? I thought you just had a meeting with Kheerat Panesar?”

Ben raises his eyebrows at him. Callum quickly catches on.

“Oh... _oh_.” It’s like all the blood in his body has rushed south and his head swims for just a moment. Kheerat Panesar. Well, well, well.

“How would you feel about that?” Ben asks in a low voice.

Callum looks down at his plate, all food forgotten. He knows he’s probably blushing. “That would be, uh...I might be interested,” he whispers. Then he snaps his head up again, frowning. “I thought he was straight?”

Ben snorts. “Come on, babe, everyone thought _you_ were straight once. Appearances can be deceiving.”

“Then how did you, um...” Callum trails off as another thought hits him. “Have you been flirting with him?” He tries not to sound petulant as he says it, but a stab of jealousy ran through him at the thought. All those cosy little business meetings they’ve been having...

But Ben’s laughing. “Of course I have, I flirt with everyone! And straight blokes usually get annoyed and pissed off about it, or else they just ignore you completely. So you notice the ones who flirt back...” He lets the pause hang there suggestively. Callum relaxes.

“You do know I’d never do the dirty on you, don’t you?” Ben went on. His eyes were concerned. “I mean, you and me having a bit of adult fun with a willing participant is one thing, but that’s for the two of us to decide together. I’d never cheat on you, you know that?”

“I do know,” says Callum. He means it. “I love you.”

Ben repeats it and they share soft smiles for a moment. He wasn’t finished though. “If we’re going to do this, we have to have total trust in each other, okay? No jealousy. It won’t work otherwise.”

Callum nods. “Total trust.” He takes a sip of his drink, hands trembling slightly. “So, uh, how _did_ you know he might be...willing?”

One corner of Ben’s mouth lifts up as he watches Callum. “I had a feeling. A few things he’s said, the way he looks at me...and you, for that matter. So tonight, I, er, dropped some hints. Great, big, stonking hints,” he laughed, “that you’d have to be an idiot not to get. And whatever else he is, babe, he’s not an idiot. He let me know right back that if we were interested in a new _arrangement_ , we just need to tell him the time and place.”

Callum can picture the scene. The two of them sat in the dimly-lit office, sipping whiskey and discussing business, dancing around the subject while sharing heated looks. It’s a bit of a turn on in itself. “We’d need to go to a hotel,” Callum realises, his skin prickling at the thought of it.

Ben laughs again. “I can see you’ve been thinking about this. But yeah, that’s what I was gonna suggest. So, er...” He puts his head on one side and looks at Callum carefully. “Should I text him, tell him we’re on? You don’t have to,” he adds when Callum fails to respond. “If you’re not comfortable, or you just want it to stay a fantasy, that’s totally fine. And if you _do_ want to, we’ll talk about it first, you and me - boundaries, what we do and don’t want, all of that. And we’ll talk to Kheerat too, make sure we’re all on the same page. It’s totally up to you, babe.”

“What about you? What do you want to do?”

“I’m up for it,” says Ben softly. “But only if you are. You got any doubts, any at all, this is the time to say.”

It’s not even a question, really. Callum reaches across the table and holds up Ben’s phone in front of him. “Tell him we’re on.”

*

They fix it for Sunday night, Ben booking a hotel a little way out of Walford.

The anticipation is everything, three slow, crawling days of it. He and Ben go early to bed that first night and discuss everything - what they’re comfortable with, what they’re not comfortable with, where the boundaries are. They agree that this will be a one-off, a bit of a last fling before the wedding. For now, anyway.

Ben texts Kheerat to tell him the time and place. He’s sat up in between Callum’s legs, Callum pressing hot kisses to the back of his neck while they look at the phone screen together. Kheerat’s reply is almost instant. He’s clearly been sitting up, waiting for Ben’s text. Callum lets out a small groan as he reads the words, ‘ _you’re on_ ’. He pulls Ben flush close to his chest and rains further kisses on his neck and shoulders while Ben, breathing hard, replies before throwing the phone to one side.

They exchange more texts over the next few days, getting more and more explicit as the days go by. Always from Ben’s phone but with Callum there too, agreeing what they’ll say. They’re establishing the ground rules, getting more of an idea of what Kheerat might be into. His texts are direct and to the point. He’s clearly no novice.

Callum does have a slight wobble at one exchange, about who’ll be bringing what. He realises they’ll be using condoms, something he and Ben haven’t done for a long time. It’s been well over a year since either of them has been with someone else, and they’ve both been tested regularly. Some doubts creep in. He’s never been with another man - he’s never been with _anyone_ but Ben and Whitney - and he wonders whether he can really do this or if it will be too strange. He doesn’t talk to Ben about it, even though he’d promised to if he had doubts - the plans are going full speed ahead and he doesn’t want to throw a spanner in the works. Besides, the thought of it is still so hot it wipes all other considerations out of his brain.

He sees Kheerat a couple of times over those few days. One time, he’s walking hand in hand with Ben through the market and they almost bump into Kheerat as he leaves the Minute Mart. _‘Excuse me’_ , he says, stepping to one side, no hint of anything but total politeness on his face. They both nod at him and walk past, not reacting at all; but Callum’s skin is flushed and he squeezes Ben’s hand tightly as they keep walking.

Another time, Callum is at work, patrolling down the high street with a colleague while they chat about nothing in particular; then he spots Kheerat waiting in a car at the traffic lights. This time, Kheerat turns to look, his gaze lingering on Callum’s uniform before moving slowly up to his face. He raises one eyebrow and a small smile tugs at his lips. Then the lights turn green and he speeds off, leaving Callum flustered in his wake.

By Sunday night, Callum is almost frenzied with anticipation. Ben seems to be in the same boat judging by the looks he’s been throwing Callum all day. Callum’s getting a bit paranoid about it showing all over his face, what they’re about to do. He swears sometimes Phil, Lola or even Lexi are giving him odd looks and for a moment he’s convinced they _know_.

They’ve told Lola that they’re going out drinking with some of Callum’s old army buddies, and have booked a hotel room nearby for a bit of a treat and so they don’t have to worry about getting back home late. The lie sounds fake and terrible as he says it - Lola _knows_ he doesn’t hang out with old friends from his army days - but if she has suspicions she doesn’t say them out loud.

They pack an overnight bag together with the essentials and set off early evening. It’s earlier than they’d agreed to meet Kheerat, but neither of them can wait any longer and they want to get there before he arrives anyway.

After checking into the hotel and texting Kheerat the room number, they ride up in the lift together. Neither speak. Instead, Callum reaches out his hand and laces his fingers through Ben’s. Ben smiles up at him and leans up for a kiss which is broken by the ‘ping’ of the lift doors opening on their floor.

Inside the room, Callum sits down heavily on the bed while Ben tucks their bag into a corner and goes to check out the bathroom.

“Bit basic,” he says cheerfully, coming back out into the bedroom and looking round, “but it’ll do. Hey...” He walks over to the bed and stands between Callum’s legs, lifting up his chin. “You okay?”

Callum nods, unable to speak. The fantasy’s becoming reality and he’s feeling overwhelmed.

“You don’t want to go through with this, you just have to say,” Ben says, looking earnest. “No one’s going to make you don’t anything you don’t want to. You want to pull out, just say.”

Callum smiles. “Pun fully intended, I hope.”

“Of course,” says Ben, mock offended. They both laugh. “But I’m serious, any time you want to stop, we stop. That’s the deal.”

“Same goes for you, too.” Ben nods. They’re both silent for a moment, looking at each other.

“I want to do this,” says Callum. “I do. It’s just...I ain’t ever been with anyone but you, have I? What if it’s weird?” He swallows, aware the next question is childish but feeling the need to say it anyway. “What if you fancy him more than me?”

Ben laughs softly. “Cal, I will never fancy anyone more than you. Have you _seen_ you?” He smiles. Callum didn’t really need to hear it, he knows how Ben feels about him, but it’s always nice to hear the reassurance. “I get what you’re saying, but I think...maybe...this is why we need to do this. So you can establish, once and for all, that I _am_ better in bed than anyone else you’ll ever meet, and you’ll never be tempted to look elsewhere.”

It’s clearly a joke, but Callum wonders if there might be a hint of truth in it. He knows Ben had insecurities when they first got together, acting like this was just temporary - Callum’s first fling on his coming out journey. He’d been convinced that Callum would one day realise he was too good for him and would go off and find someone else. It’s been a long time since Ben has said anything along those lines, but Callum wouldn’t be surprised if a few grains of those insecurities still lurked somewhere deep inside.

He throws his arms around Ben’s middle and squeezes him tightly.

“Never,” Callum says with a sincere smile.

Ben beams back at him. “Tonight is just sex, yeah? A bit of fun. It’s you I’m in love with, and it’s you I want to marry and spend the rest of my life with.”

Callum squeezes him again. “Right back at ya.” He reaches one hand up and pulls Ben’s head towards him. They kiss lazily for a while, nipping and tugging on each other’s lips. His doubts dealt with, excitement and anticipation are building in Callum again, a fierce heat beginning to rise in his belly.

Ben pulls away with a groan and a small chuckle. “We’d better save something for later.” He gives Callum a final quick peck on the lips before pulling away from him. “Come on, let’s get ready.”

Callum isn’t quite sure what he means at first, but soon cottons on as Ben opens up the bag they brought. He brings out a bottle of whiskey and places it on the desk. Then he brings out some other contents of the bag.

Callum’s mouth goes dry and he starts to shiver as Ben carefully arranges condoms and lube on the bedside table, before putting a couple of other items in the drawer beneath. He turns around and catches Callum with his mouth open, throwing him a wink.

“Better not scare the horses just yet, eh?”

He comes back to where Callum is still sitting on the bed before kneeling at his feet. “Stay where you are, okay?” he warns as Callum starts to reach out to him. Tenderly, he unties the laces on Callum’s shoes before pulling them off, one by one, then doing the same with the socks. He places a small kiss on Callum’s ankle. Then he pads off around the bed to place Callum’s shoes and socks near the door. He takes off his own shoes and places them side by side, lined up neatly together.

Callum watches him work in silence, his breath catching as Ben reaches down and undoes his jeans. “Saves time later,” he says with another wink, pulling them off and laying them carefully over the back of a chair. He leaves his boxers on, but undoes the top button of his shirt.

Callum nods and reaches for his own fly, but Ben is suddenly there, holding out a hand to stop him.

“Let me?”

Callum moves his hands away and lets Ben undo his jeans and remove them. He lifts up his hips to help Ben slide the material over them, then drops a kiss to the back of Ben’s head. It’s soft and intimate and for a moment he feels as though his heart will burst.

Ben places Callum’s jeans on top of his own, then returns to the bed. “One more thing.” He motions for Callum to stand up. Puzzled, Callum does so, then watches as Ben yanks the duvet off the bed with quick, fluid motions.

“Less messy,” he says by way of explanation. His confidence and self-assurance are so sexy it makes Callum want to pull him back onto the bed and forget waiting for their guest. But he doesn’t, helping Ben instead to fold the duvet up and put it away to one side. The waiting is torture, but of the best kind.

Everything finally ready to Ben’s satisfaction, he holds out a hand and pulls Callum back towards him. “Come ‘ere.”

They hold each other in a close embrace, Ben’s head nestled into Callum’s neck as he hums softly. Callum can feel him getting hard already against his leg, and Callum’s in the same state. It feels pleasant rather than urgent though, like a promise for later.

They’re still standing there, holding onto each other when the door knock comes. Callum jumps in shock, heat flashing through his body again. Ben pulls back and glances at his watch.

“Right on time.” He raises his head to look into Callum’s eyes. “Sure? One hundred percent?”

Callum nods. “One hundred percent. You?”

“One hundred percent.” Ben reaches up to drop another quick kiss on his lips. He tugs at the front of his shirt in a fruitless attempt to hide his obvious arousal and heads for the door.

Callum watches as Ben opens the door to reveal their guest. Kheerat Panesar is waiting on the other side, dressed smartly as always. He isn’t wearing his usual neat turban but something simpler; black, sleek and close-fitting to his head.

He nods at Ben, mostly hidden behind the door. “Mitchell.” His voice is calm and measured.

“Panesar.” Ben waves a hand in invitation. “Please, come in.”

“Thank you.” He walks into the room, cool and collected. Taking in his surroundings, he then nods at Callum, a faint smile ghosting his lips. “Callum.”

“All right?” Callum nods back, his throat tight. He feels faintly ridiculous, stood in the middle of the floor with bare feet and in his boxers while Kheerat is fully dressed, coat and all. But the discrepancy is hot, too. His confidence is growing while Kheerat looks him up and down.

Ben comes up behind Kheerat, the door now closed, and reaches out to touch his shoulders from behind. “Take your coat?”

“Please do,” says Kheerat, shrugging the coat off and letting Ben take it. Tearing his gaze away from Callum, he spots the shoes lined up neatly to one side. With another smile, he bends down to untie his own shoes and add them to the line.

It gives Callum an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach, seeing the three pairs of shoes lined up together. He almost pitches forward, heady with arousal. But Ben is suddenly there, squeezing Callum’s arm as he walks past, heading for the desk.

“Drink?” he asks, holding up the whiskey.

“Don’t mind if I do.” Kheerat sits down on the bed, looking totally at ease, and begins to slowly unbutton his shirt to Callum’s surprise. He doesn’t take the shirt off but leaves it open to reveal a smooth chest while he lounges back against the pillows.

Remembering their plans - and needing to do something other than just stand there staring - Callum fetches the chair by the desk and places it next to the bed. Turning the chair round, he sits down so that he’s facing Kheerat.

Ben gives him a warm smile as he passes, placing a drink in Callum’s hands before leaning over to pass one to Kheerat.

“Thank you.” Kheerat holds up the plastic cup and frowns in distaste. “Really?”

“I ain’t gonna carry fine crystal with me on the Tube, am I?” says Ben, amused as he returns with his own drink.

“A real hotel would lend you glasses,” says Kheerat dryly. “Honestly, Mitchell, where did you find this...fleapit?” He wrinkles his nose as he glances round the room again.

Ben shrugs. “It’s got a bed, it’s got a shower, what more do you need?” He raises his glass as though about to make a toast and says, “And these don’t make any difference to the taste.” As if to prove his point, he downs his drink in one with a grimace.

“Honestly, you’ve got no class, Mitchell.”

“Or maybe you’re just a bit of a snob.”

“I will admit to enjoying the finer things in life, yes,” says Kheerat. He turns his eyes back to Callum, staring hard at him while running one hand down the bare skin of his chest.

Callum shivers under the heat of his gaze but he allows himself to look back, his eyes lingering on Kheerat’s long body. He’s stayed silent while the other two bantered back and forth. Banter isn’t really his thing - he’s never been a flirt the way Ben is. He flirts _with_ Ben, but that’s different.

Ben moves over to him now. He settles down on Callum’s lap and drapes one arm around his neck. “Hmm, I know what you mean,” says Ben, staring at him intently. The sight of them both looking at Callum like they want to devour him is intoxicating. All the heat in his body seems to rush down and pool in his groin, his erection growing hard again from where it had softened.

Ben leans down and draws Callum towards him for a kiss, which he sinks into willingly. It’s easy and familiar. Ben lets out a little moan and the kiss grows more heated, Callum pulling at Ben’s bottom lip with his teeth. He lets one hand roam under Ben’s shirt, touching the tender skin there, while the other drifts downwards, tracing the cleft of Ben’s arse under his boxers. Ben lets out another moan and rolls his hips, grinding down on Callum’s lap.

They’re putting on quite the show for the benefit of their audience. When they finally break apart, breathing hard, they rest their foreheads together before turning eyes towards the bed. Kheerat is palming the now obvious bulge in his trousers, his face flushed as he watches them with dark eyes.

“You two are really something,” he chuckles. Tilting his head slightly to one side, he adds, “I can’t quite figure you out.”

“What do you mean?” asks Callum, still panting a little. He’s so turned on he can hardly think straight.

“I mean, a police officer, Ben, really?” There’s no malice in his words though. His breath hitches a little as he keeps touching himself.

Callum raises his eyebrows. “Oh, charming.”

“You’re here on our invite, sunshine,” says Ben with a grin. He’s holding one finger out to point at Kheerat, his head still resting against Callum’s. “So watch what you say or I’ll stop that mouth for you, all right?”

“And how are you going to do that?” asks Kheerat, his voice low.

Ben gives Callum a quick kiss on the forehead before bounding up and onto the bed. He crawls towards Kheerat before kneeling back on his heels and giving him a sly smile.

“Let me show you.”

Kheerat opens his hands in a clear _come on, then_ gesture. In one fluid movement, Ben is suddenly straddling his lap. He pulls Kheerat towards him for a savage, bruising kiss.

Callum watches, his heart hammering. This is the part he’s half been dreading, is half excited to see. They’d discussed kissing and if it was something they wanted to do, and had both agreed that they wanted it. But it was one thing to think about it in principle, another to see your other half in a passionate embrace with another man.

The sound of their lips smacking together, little grunts and moans filling the air as they push and pull at each other, is obscene. Callum is relieved to find it doesn’t bother him though. On the contrary, it’s one hell of a turn on; his fantasy come to life. He watches, mouth open, as Kheerat’s hands roam down his boyfriend’s back and thighs, one hand slipping up and inside his boxers, his long fingers stroking at Ben’s arse-cheek.

Ben pulls back, panting hard, and cocks his head at Callum. He holds his hand out. “Come here, then, gorgeous,” he says with a cheeky grin, and Callum goes to join them on the bed.

He isn’t sure what to do at first, reaching one hand out to cup Kheerat’s face. He glances at Ben who gives him a little nod of reassurance. Then Callum leans forward to claim Kheerat’s lips for his own.

He’s met with enthusiasm, Kheerat grabbing the back of his head to pull him into the kiss. It feels a little weird to start with, kissing someone who isn’t Ben. Kheerat’s thick beard rubs against his chin, and the feel and taste of him is different. But it’s hot, too. He can feel Ben’s familiar scent all around him as well. Ben had said to just let go and do what feels right, so he does, pushing his tongue into Kheerat’s mouth and enjoying the different feel of it as the other man hums in pleasure.

Beside him, Ben is pulling Kheerat’s shirt open. He starts to kiss his way down his chest, pausing to turn his attention to one nipple. Callum breaks the kiss, needing air, and turns to watch Ben as he sucks and nibbles on the nipple before biting down hard on it. Beneath them, Kheerat yells out, writhing and moaning, his skin hot to the touch. He’d sent a one-word text reply to a question they’d asked earlier in the week that just said ‘nipples’. Clearly Ben has remembered.

Ben licks around the bite he just made and blows air on it. Then he turns his head to see Callum watching him. He rests his cheek on Kheerat’s chest, his eyes dark.

“Any reason why we’ve stopped?” says Kheerat, amused and breathless.

Ben and Callum share a look of wordless communication before Ben kneels back up. He looks pure filth, his shirt half undone and the outline of his hard dick clearly visible in his boxers. Callum has to swallow and look away or else he isn’t going to be able to do this.

“We all know the ground rules, yeah?” says Ben. “Anyone wants to stop, or you’re not into it, you say ‘red’ or you tap three times to get someone’s attention.” He demonstrates, tapping three times, hard, on Kheerat’s chest.

Kheerat nods. “Agreed.” They both glance at Callum, who says “Agreed” too.

“We, uh...” Callum goes on, his face burning under two sets of eyes on him. “We wondered if you might want to play a bit of a game with us.”

Kheerat tilts his head to one side. “What kind of game?” He sounds calm again, like they’re simply discussing another business opportunity.

“I know you like to be in control doing business,” says Ben, his voice dark and low. “How would you feel about...letting someone else take control?”

Kheerat holds his gaze for a long moment. He glances across at Callum again before turning back to Ben. “That could be interesting,” he says, his voice still level. “I take it you’d be in charge.”

Ben’s face breaks into his dirtiest grin. “You’d guess right.”

“My great colonial masters putting the native in his place, is it?” he asks, deadpan. The heady atmosphere in the room instantly changes as Ben and Callum exchange horrified glances.

“No, no, that ain’t it...” Callum begins to stammer. At almost the same moment, Ben says in a completely different tone to the one he’d been using up to now, “That ain’t what I meant, this is just something me and Callum do and we thought you might want to...”

Their protestations die away. There’s a long pause while Kheerat’s face sets hard, unblinking. Then he breaks into a smile out of nowhere. “I’m just messing with you.”

“Oh, for...” grumbles Ben, throwing a disgruntled glance over to Callum who sinks back onto his heels in relief.

Kheerat holds up a finger. “Just wanting to remind you that whatever roles we may choose to play in here, we all know who’s in charge outside of this room, yes?”

Ben glares at him. “You’re a right bastard, you know that?”

“Takes one to know one.”

“You’ve taken all the fun out of it now,” says Ben, crossing his arms like a grumpy child.

It’s an act and Kheerat clearly knows that, responding in kind. “Oh no, are the poor little white boy’s feelings hurt?” Kheerat gives him a soft smile and reaches up a hand, stroking Ben’s arm. “Come on, then. Tell me the rules.”

Ben takes a deep breath and kneels over him, one hand on his chest, gently stroking a nipple. “I decide what happens. You don’t move unless I tell you, you don’t talk unless I tell you, you don’t come unless I tell you.”

Callum turns his face away at the last part, hiding his smile. He knows from experience that often by the time they get there Ben has usually long since stopped issuing orders, far too into proceedings to keep up the act.

Kheerat nods at Callum. “And your boy there?” He’s into this, it’s clear in his eyes and his shallow breathing.

Ben laughs. “Oh, it’s the same for him. He knows the rules.” His eyes bore into Callum’s.

“Okay,” says Kheerat. “Deal.” He lifts Ben’s hand still resting on his chest and moves as if to kiss the palm, but Ben pulls away, shaking his head.

“Did I tell you to do that?” he says in his sternest voice. Kheerat stills in position. “One more time - you don’t do anything, _anything_ without my say so. Got that?”

Kheerat doesn’t reply. Ben smiles wolfishly. “You can reply.”

“Got it,” says Kheerat, his gaze unblinking.

Ben turns to Callum. “And you, babe? You know the rules? You can nod.”

Callum nods frantically, eager to start. He loves this, surrendering over complete control to Ben. It was something they’d only really started to do often after Ben’s further hearing loss. In the early days after the accident, it had been hard for Ben during sex; he’d struggled with no longer being able to hear Callum as he did before, losing all the familiar cues and signals he was used to. It was then that they found Ben got a lot of comfort from being in complete control of the situation, with no fears that something was going to happen he couldn’t predict. And it was a revelation for Callum too, realising how much he got off on being controlled by Ben - in the bedroom, anyway - putting total trust in his boyfriend to know his limits and bring them both pleasure.

“And what do you both say if you want to stop?” Ben asks.

“Red,” they say together. Callum locks eyes with Kheerat, solemn and still.

“Good boys,” Ben purrs. “Nobody move until I say so.”

He takes his time getting off the bed. Stretching out his neck and shoulders, he walks around the room slowly, unbuttoning the cuffs of his shirt. Both sets of eyes watch him as he finally drops down into the chair Callum had placed by the bed earlier for him. He props his feet up on the bed and begins to slowly undo the buttons down his shirtfront.

Callum’s legs are beginning to shake under the effort of staying in place, kneeling next to Kheerat, but it’s the kind of pain that’s almost pleasure. Sweat drips into his eyes as he watches Ben undo the final button before shrugging the shirt off his shoulders and dropping it to the floor.

Ben settles his feet on the bed, crossing his legs at the ankles, then nods at Callum. “Now you.”

Relieved to be allowed to move, Callum quickly starts unbuttoning his own shirt but Ben’s voice stops him.

“Slower.”

He stops and starts again, undoing each button at the slowest speed he can manage. He locks eyes with Kheerat again as he does so. He’s breathing hard as they all are, biting his lip as he watches Callum undress. Callum can’t quite believe how easily he’s doing this for another man, or how turned on he is by it. He had thought he might be worried about revealing his scar, but in the heat of the moment it doesn’t seem to matter at all. His fingers are trembling with excitement and anticipation as he works. 

Undoing the final button, he pushes the shirt off his shoulders and drops it on the floor.

“Boxers too.”

Callum glances at Ben in silent protest. Ben’s still got his boxers on and Kheerat’s practically fully dressed, why should he have to be the only person completely naked here? But Ben just smiles at him, bastard.

Slowly, he hooks his thumbs into his boxer shorts and peels them down. It’s a little undignified getting them off in any kind of way that’s sexy, particularly with his erection standing to attention, so in the end he gives up and scrambles off the bed, pushing them down his legs and kicking them to one side.

He stands at the foot of the bed, a little self-conscious, and his hands move almost automatically to cover himself under Kheerat’s intent, heated gaze. Then he stops, feeling silly - it’s what they’re all here for, isn’t it?

Kheerat lets out a low wolf-whistle and Ben snaps his head towards him.

“I don’t remember saying you could do that.” His tone is low and dangerous, but Kheerat grins, not in the least abashed, and holds up his hands in silent apology. Ben may technically be the one in control here, but Kheerat’s face doesn’t look like he’s being all that submissive right now.

Callum moves to scramble back to his position on the bed, but Ben stops him.

“Stay there.” He looks Callum up and down before grinning to himself. “Touch yourself.”

Callum’s eyes open wide and he looks pleadingly at Ben.

“Do you want to give us a show?” Ben asks. “You can reply.”

Callum opens his mouth but the answer that falls out of it is not the one he expected to give.

“Ye...yes. I want that.”

He fixes his gaze on Kheerat, who’s staring at him with hungry eyes, his chest heaving up and down. He’s tucked his hands behind his back, Callum realises, perhaps to stop himself from doing anything he isn’t told to.

“That’s my beautiful boy,” says Ben softly. “Put your hands on your thighs, on the inside.”

Callum does so, his legs shaking. He can hear the tell-tale quiver in Ben’s voice that means he’s not as in control as he’s pretending to be, but that just makes the whole thing hotter. Callum’s not taken his eyes away from Kheerat’s the whole time.

“Now stroke yourself. Don’t touch your dick yet.”

Letting out a little whimper of complaint, Callum strokes up and down his inner thighs, still locking eyes with a silent Kheerat, digging his fingernails in to get at least a tiny bit of relief. Ben knows this drives him wild, but Callum’s not sure he’s ever been as turned on in his life as he is right now, and no one’s even touched him yet. His cock is painfully hard and desperate to be touched, but he knows Ben will push him to his limits first.

“Stop,” says Ben eventually, and Callum does so. “Catch this.” He turns his head to find Ben has picked up a bottle of lube from the bedside table. He tosses it over to Callum who catches it with fumbling hands.

“You can touch your dick now,” says Ben. “Use the lube.” Callum is gratified to hear the strain in his voice. He’s glad to know the effect he has on his other half - on both men. Kheerat is flushed and dark-cheeked as he watches, and must surely be dying for relief himself. The material of his expensive looking trousers is tented high over his groin.

Callum pours a little lube into one hand before tossing the bottle onto the bed. With a long groan of relief, he wraps one hand around his aching cock. Before he can move, Ben’s voice halts him again.

“Stop, don’t move yet.” 

He hears a high-pitched whine coming from his own throat, and Ben’s soft chuckle. Ben keeps him there for a minute of utter torture, standing there with his slick hand around his dick, desperate to pump his hips forward and fuck his own fist. Callum finally takes his eyes off Kheerat to look over to Ben.

His fiancé is lounging back on the chair looking completely undone. His face is red and damp with sweat, and he’s cupping his own dick through the material of his boxers. He catches Callum looking and stops, smiling.

“Go on then, you can move. Three strokes only and then stop.”

Any movement at all is ecstasy after being forced to stay still, but it’s over far too quickly. He can’t get up any kind of rhythm doing this and Ben knows that.

“And again.”

He grunts and shakes as he moves again before having to stop, always the obedient soldier.

“One more time.”

Callum looks back at Kheerat and their eyes meet as he pumps one, two, three more times and then pauses.

“Stop, stop,” says Ben, his voice hoarse. “Take your hand away.”

Callum does so with a cry, leaning both hands on the bed just so his shaking legs will keep holding him up.

“You’re doing so good, baby, so good.” Ben sounds utterly wrecked, but he’s finding the strength to talk Callum through it. “You’re doing amazing. I know you want to come and you will, I’ll let you come when the time’s right.”

“I think that’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” murmurs a new voice. They both look towards the bed where Kheerat is squirming, shifting back and forth on the bedsheet as though he’s in distress. In a way he probably is.

Ben glares at him. “Did I not make myself clear?”

“Perfectly,” says Kheerat. He squirms again, then pulls himself up higher against the pillows, letting out a little moan as he does so. “But if - _uhh_ \- if someone doesn’t touch me soon, I’m going to come in these trousers and you’re paying for the dry-cleaning.”

Ben shakes his head but he can’t hide his amusement. “I’m not sure you’ve got the hang of this no talking thing,” he says. He pretends to think for a moment. “Go on then, you can talk. But you do everything else I tell you,” Ben adds with a raised finger. He nods at Callum. “Help the poor man out, Cal.”

Callum scrambles up onto the bed with relief, where he kneels next to Kheerat to await further instruction.

“Take off his shirt for him.”

He does so, Kheerat sitting up to help him as he pushes the soft material off his shoulders. He can feel Kheerat’s breath on his neck as he leans over to drop the shirt by the side of the bed. Both of them are radiating heat, their skin glistening with sweat.

“Now the trousers.”

With shaky fingers, Callum undoes the top button and then tries to slide the zipper down without hurting Kheerat whose erection looks as painfully hard as his own. Kheerat helps him again, laying gentle fingers on top of Callum’s as they slide the zipper down together, hissing through his teeth as he does so. Even that tiny touch is enough to send electricity racing through Callum.

He’s wearing tight black briefs underneath. For a moment it throws Callum off balance, so different from the boxer shorts he and Ben both prefer. On Ben’s instruction, he peels the underwear off too and throws them to one side.

Kheerat is breathing harder and faster as they look at each other, their bodies in close proximity but not allowed to touch. He’s beautiful, Callum realises with a start, all long lines and taut muscles.

The wait for the next instruction is agony but they bear it. Callum’s trembling all over, his thigh muscles burning as he tries to keep still. His body is desperate to thrust forward but he stays where he is, kneeling in place. Kheerat stays silent even though he’s been given permission to talk, his eyes dark.

Finally, the instruction comes.

“You can straddle him, Callum.”

It’s what he’s been hoping for, and he swings a leg over Kheerat’s toned thighs. He keeps a little bit of distance between their bodies even though it’s torture to do so.

Kheerat lets out a grunt, his eyes raking up and down over Callum’s body. Unbidden, he reaches forward and places his hands on Callum’s thighs. Callum suppresses a smile; clearly they’re not playing Ben’s game by the same rules.

He waits for the inevitable telling off, but it doesn’t come.

“Kiss him.”

Ben’s voice sounds strained. Callum looks over to check he’s all right, but is relieved to see it’s clearly arousal, not jealousy. Ben looks right on the edge. He’s not touching himself any longer, keeping both hands firmly gripped to the arms of the chair. He gives Callum a nod as if to say _go on, it’s all right._

Callum does as he’s told and kisses Kheerat, who surges forward to meet him with enthusiasm. It’s a better angle than the earlier kiss and he’s prepared this time for the taste of another man’s mouth, so this time it’s nothing but filthy pleasure. Pleasure mixed with pain though. He can feel their hard cocks pressed between their bodies, slick with pre-cum. Just a kiss isn’t enough, he needs friction.

Kheerat groans into his mouth and begins to thrust upwards, possibly not even aware he’s doing it. Callum can’t stop himself from moving his hips in response, making little thrusts back. He’s grunting as he does so. It’s still nowhere near enough though, the angle all wrong.

“Stop that,” says Ben’s sharp voice. They both stop moving, their breath coming in hard bursts. “Did I say you could move like that?”

Out of the corner of his eye, Callum sees Ben get off his chair and kneel up on the bed next to them. Callum leans back, resting on Kheerat’s thighs, and reaches out a pleading hand to his boyfriend. Ben takes it and kisses the palm.

“What am I going to do with the two of you, eh?” he murmurs, shuffling forward until he’s right beside them. “You can’t be bored of the game already.”

“You’re taking your time getting to the point,” says Kheerat dryly.

Ben gives him a hard look. “I want to make you beg, Panesar.”

“You’ll be waiting a long time, Mitchell.”

The air between them is electric. Callum isn’t in the least bit surprised when Ben lunges forward to kiss Kheerat himself, grabbing his head with one hand while the other hand is still gripping Callum’s. Kheerat’s right hand is still holding on firmly to Callum’s thigh as he kisses Ben, the three of them enjoined together.

Callum begins to kiss down Kheerat’s shoulder and onto his chest. His own cock is slippery with pre-cum and he can’t stop himself from thrusting against Kheerat’s leg, practically humping it in his desperation to get off.

“Stop, stop!” Ben’s voice cuts through the addled haze of Callum’s brain yet again. He’s ended the kiss and is looking at Callum with sympathy. “Oh babe...I think we can do better than that.” He turns back to Kheerat. “What do you think? I was going to get Callum to suck you off, but...” He leans forward and presses a kiss to Kheerat’s lips, then does the same to Callum. “Would you like to fuck my fiancé?” he asks Kheerat, sounding as casual as if he’s asking about the weather.

Callum glances at Ben, surprised. It was one of the scenarios they’d discussed, but everything has gone a bit off-plan tonight and he’d forgotten all about it in the excitement.

Ben looks back at him and raises his eyebrows. Callum nods. It’s all the communication they need.

Kheerat has been watching this little interplay of course. “Well, uh, normally I would say ‘why not both?’ But, er...” His voice is coming out high-pitched and breathy and he gives a shaky little laugh. “I’m really not gonna last that long.”

“So is that a yes?”

“Uh, yeah, please. The second one.”

Ben leans forward and whispers, “I’m gonna need to hear you say it.”

Kheerat gives him a long look, then turns to look at Callum and speaks, answering Ben. “Ben Mitchell, please may I fuck your fiancé?” he said in a sing-song voice.

Both Ben and Callum moan at this, and he adds, “If that’s all right with you, of course”, still looking at Callum.

Callum nods his head eagerly. Ben laughs. “It’s all right, babe, you can talk. Fair’s fair, if he gets to speak, you do.”

It’s not actually that easy for Callum to speak, he’s so close to the edge. But he manages to croak out, “Please.” His eyes are fixed on Kheerat, who shudders at the word.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” he whispers.

There’s a moment of quiet - unplanned but necessary - where none of them move, trying to come back from the brink. They calm their breathing and slow their heart rates. After a long few seconds of this, Ben and Callum look at each other, then share a long, lingering kiss. There’s no heat in it, just affection and contentment.

“So, are we doing this?” says Kheerat as they break apart. They look at each other and nod together.

“Get on your knees, babe,” says Ben. He backs off a little, shuffling backwards.

Callum does so willingly, his head towards the foot of the bed, facing away from Ben and Kheerat. They had talked about this too, deciding face-to-face would be too intimate, too personal shared with someone who wasn’t Ben.

“You okay to prepare?” Ben asks Kheerat. For a moment, it strikes Callum as ridiculous and he shivers; here he is, naked and desperate on all fours dripping pre-cum onto the sheets while the love of his life chats casually with his business partner about opening him up. But he’s far too far gone now for it to be anything but more of a turn on.

He hears Kheerat answering behind him. “Been a while, but I should be fine.” Then he feels Kheerat shuffle closer, leaning over him and dropping hot kisses down his spine.

“Relax, okay?”

When the first finger enters him, slick with lube, he knows instantly that it doesn’t feel right. It feels different to when Ben does it and not in a good way. Not painful, just...wrong. He doesn’t want to stop though, not now they’ve come so far, so he breathes steadily and tries to relax, shifting his knees further apart.

He looks over his shoulder, looking for Ben, but can’t get the angle right to see him. He can hear him though, he realises, hearing the smack of lips. He’s kissing Kheerat while Kheerat still has a finger inside Callum and _that_ feels wrong too.

When Kheerat adds a second finger, leaning hard over Callum’s back, it’s the final straw. He can feel himself softening. None of this feels right.

“Stop, stop...red! Stop!”

While Kheerat stops, pulling his fingers out with an obscene squelch, Ben is scrambling to the foot of the bed.

“Are you okay?” asks Kheerat, just before Ben asks a worried, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, nothing,” he says hurriedly, because Ben has his _needing to kill someone_ face of fury on and he doesn’t want him to blame Kheerat for this. “It’s just...I need you.” As he says it, he realises it’s the truth, what it was that felt wrong. Without seeing Ben, or feeling him, or hearing his voice, it was like he wasn’t there at all. That wasn’t the fantasy.

“Are you saying...what, that you want me to fuck you instead?” says Ben, looking confused.

Callum shakes his head with a laugh. “No. Just...be with me?”

Ben’s face clears and goes soft as he seems to realise what Callum’s saying. He looks around for a moment as if thinking, then pulls Callum up so he’s kneeling.

“Lie down here, babe, come on.” His voice isn’t the commanding voice of earlier, but soft and gentle. He leads Callum to lie down in the centre of the bed on his side, facing towards Ben on one side with Kheerat on the other behind him.

Ben lies down too, so that they’re face to face. Then he reaches forward and pulls Callum into a gentle kiss. It’s sweet and familiar, and then it grows more heated. He strokes down Callum’s sides as they kiss and that’s familiar too. Callum moans, boneless, into the kiss.

He hears Kheerat’s voice from behind him. “Want to try again?”

Callum nods, looking into Ben’s eyes. “Yeah. I’m ready.”

He feels Kheerat move closer behind him, stroking gentle circles on his back while Ben continues to kiss him into oblivion. He wants to say that he doesn’t need all this attention, he’s fine now, but all the attention is a little nice to be honest.

Ben helps him to lift his leg up, resting it on top of Ben’s hip, so that Kheerat has easier access to open him up. This time when the lubed finger enters him, he’s got Ben’s lips on his, Ben’s hands in his hair and on his hard dick, and he couldn’t be any more relaxed if he tried.

They stay like that for a while, Ben and Callum kissing and groping each other while Kheerat fingers him from behind. He adds a second finger after a while. Callum moans loud and rocks back into it, fucking himself on Kheerat’s fingers while looking up at Ben from under his brow.

Ben lets out a long moan too. He fists his own leaking dick a few times. “Shit, that’s so hot, babe.”

He kneels up and leans forward across Callum’s body, pulling Kheerat towards him for a rough, dirty kiss. Callum can hear their lips smacking again but this time it doesn’t bother him at all. He reaches up one hand and caresses Ben’s stomach.

Lost in a haze, he hears Ben’s voice. “Can I?” He doesn’t realise what Ben means at first. Then he feels the third finger, and looking behind him, he sees that they’re both fingering him together. The thought of it is overwhelming and he lets out a loud cry as he rolls his hips again, gasping for air. It takes them a moment to get the angle and rhythm right, both working together, but once they do it isn’t long before Callum’s begging them to stop, telling them he’s open enough. The feeling’s so intense he’s not sure how much more he can take, he could come just from this.

Ben flops back down in front of him as Callum hears Kheerat ask, “You ready?”

“Ready.”

There’s a delay while Kheerat reaches for something. Ben reaches forward and pushes Callum’s damp hair off his forehead, smiling at him as they wait.

When Kheerat pushes in it’s more than a little weird. He’s bigger than Ben, and the feel of the condom is odd after so long without using one. But the burn is delicious and Callum cries out, grunts and gasps escaping his throat as Kheerat pushes in further until he finally bottoms out.

They all breathe together for a moment, Ben too. His sweat-drenched forehead is pressed against Callum’s and he looks as overwhelmed as Callum feels. He’s running his fingers up and down Callum’s chest. He’s barely stopped touching him for a second since they moved to the new position and Callum loves him for it, almost more than he can bear.

“You be as loud as you want, babe,” Ben whispers. “No one to hear you here.”

“That go for me, too?” asks Kheerat, his voice strained. Ben looks over Callum’s shoulder at him and laughs.

“Oh, for you it’s actively encouraged.”

He reaches over and kisses Kheerat again, his free hand still playing with Callum’s nipples. Then Kheerat begins to thrust, pulling almost all the way out, then slamming back in. He seems to have taken Ben’s words to heart, grunting hard with every thrust, letting loose an occasional ‘ _fuck’_ , as well as some other words in a language Callum doesn’t know.

Ben watches the scene for just a moment, then moves away. Callum whimpers, missing him, but he quickly reappears, bottle of lube in hand from where he’d retrieved it.

“It’s all right, babe, I’m here, I’m here.”

He reaches forward to sweep the hair away from Callum’s forehead before placing a kiss on his lips. Callum lets out a high-pitched moan, delighted he can be as loud as he wants for once, overwhelmed by the sensations of being filled from behind with Ben in front of him.

Kheerat starts to talk, still grunting and thrusting. “You two” - grunt - “are so” - gasp - “damn cute.”

“Fuck off,” says Callum. He hears a delighted laugh.

Ben has been pouring lube into one hand. He now shuffles forward so that their lengths are pressed together, his leg over Callum’s, and wraps his hand around both of them together, setting a fast pace as he strokes.

It’s not perfect, the angle’s not great and the rhythm’s a bit wrong, but _oh_ , Callum gets it now, why Ben loves to be surrounded and crushed by his taller boyfriend. The feeling of being totally surrounded and pinned down by the two men is extraordinary. He gasps and cries out, loving the feeling of Ben’s hand on his cock while Kheerat grinds into him.

Then Kheerat changes the angle and starts to move faster. It’s better, he’s found the right spot now and is hitting the prostate with almost every thrust. The noises he’s making are pure filth, but then Callum realises he’s making them too, matching him grunt for grunt. He joins his hand to Ben’s on their joined cocks, moving up and down. This is it, they’ve found their rhythm now, all three of them thrusting and moving together.

All at once, it’s too much. Callum flicks his eyes up to Ben who’s plastering wet kisses on his face, murmuring nonsense.

“Ben, I’m gonna - _uh_ \- I’m gonna come.” It falls out of his mouth whiny and breathless.

Ben pushes back his hair again and smiles at him. “Then do it, baby, come for me.”

As though the words are a trigger, Callum lets go with a shout. He comes harder than perhaps he ever has in his life, a great, hot stream of it hitting Ben in the stomach. Overwhelmed, he shakes and gasps as Ben continues to stroke him through the come-down, gentle and tender on his over-sensitised dick.

“That’s it, babe, you’re so good.”

Kheerat is still fucking him, hard and fast, and it’s too much sensation right now. Callum’s drained by his orgasm, needing it to end.

Ben seems to know what he needs though. Taking his hand away from Callum, he reaches across to Kheerat and hits one of his nipples hard with his palm.

“You too,” says Ben, his voice rough and hoarse. “Come for me.” He digs his fingernails into Kheerat’s chest and it works. Kheerat cums, digging his fingers so hard into Callum’s shoulders that it’s going to leave marks for days. He lets out a string of words Callum doesn’t understand before coming to a stop, his head resting on Callum’s shoulder.

He kisses Callum’s neck as if in silent apology before gingerly pulling out. Callum hisses through his teeth at the feel of it.

Kheerat then pushes himself off the bed with shaky legs, moving away to deal with the condom and deposit it in the hotel’s wastepaper bin. Callum watches him through weary eyes before turning back to Ben. He’s got one hand back around his dick and is jerking himself off, grunting obscenely. It’s a beautiful sight. Callum knows he should probably help, but he’s so knackered he can barely move. He reaches out one hand and trails a finger down his own cum on Ben’s torso before bringing the finger back to his mouth to taste himself.

Ben grunts harder. “God, babe, that’s, uh, that’s hot.”

“Can I help?” Kheerat has come back and is kneeling at the foot of the bed, wide eyes fixed on Ben.

Ben stills his hand and swallows hard. “Well, uh...” He shakes himself a little and laughs. “How can I say no to that?”

Kheerat smiles at him, looking like the only thing he wants to do in the world is help Ben finish. Callum’s baffled and impressed at his stamina; he’s personally just come so hard he feels like he never wants to move or talk again.

Kheerat reaches forward across the bed and replaces Ben’s hand with his own, lightly circling the base of Ben’s dick. He glances back into Callum’s eyes. With one swift movement, he licks a long streak up the length of Ben’s dick before leaning over and swallowing him whole.

Ben gasps and yells, clearly not expecting it, and his hips buck wildly off the mattress. Callum rolls over so that he’s on his front with his head nestled near Ben’s armpit, and reaches one arm across his belly to hold him down.

Ben’s babbling in incoherent sentences as Kheerat blows him. “Fu...yeah, that’s, uh...keep, keep doing that...”

Callum keeps holding his hips down with one arm while leaving little kisses across his skin, sucking and blowing on his nipples. He knows Ben won’t last long.

“Can you, uh...faster?” Ben croaks out. Kheerat obliges, speeding up as he bobs his head up and down. His eyes meet Callum’s as Callum watches his beautiful mouth stretched wide around his fiancé’s dick. Even though it’s far too soon for Callum’s body to show an interest in proceedings again, it’s still hotter than hell to watch.

“Fondle his balls,” whispers Callum. “He likes that.” Kheerat does so, the strain showing in his face and arms but he doesn’t stop. Ben sobs louder, writhing and bucking his hips despite Callum’s best efforts to hold him.

Callum knows Ben better than he knows himself, and knows he’s close. He nestles his head back into Ben’s armpit just as Ben whimpers and cries out in warning.

“Mate, I’m gonna come.”

Kheerat pulls off with a popping sound just in time, Ben letting loose with a roar, hot splashes of cum hitting Kheerat’s cheek and Callum’s arm, though Ben gets the brunt of it. He shivers and shakes like he too has never come so hard in his life, and Callum pets him through it, curling up close and stroking his stomach and sides.

“That was amazing, you’re amazing,” he whispers. He’s not sure if Ben can hear it, but he needs to say it anyway. Kheerat collapses back on the bed on the other side, so Callum turns to him. “You too.”

Kheerat smiles at him but doesn’t reply, looking as exhausted as Callum feels.

“Yeah,” says Ben after a moment, his voice hoarse. “I mean...” He starts to laugh, one hand over his face. “Fuck, yeah, that was _incredible_.”

Kheerat echoes his laughter. “You’ll get no arguments from me,” he says, sounding completely blissed out.

Callum uncurls himself from Ben’s side and stretches out, moving up until he’s face to face with Ben. They smile happily at each other and then Callum reaches out to give Ben a soft, chaste kiss on the lips. It’s a small token of gratitude and love. He’s not sure he could put into words everything he feels about what Ben did for him today, even if he wanted to say it all in front of a third person anyway. But Ben seems to realise, his eyes soft as they look at each other.

Callum then rolls onto his back and moves his eyes over to where Kheerat is lying on the other side of him, a little apart from the couple.

“Thank you,” he says, soft and sincere.

Kheerat looks surprised. He perhaps wasn’t expecting the sincerity, but it’s the only way Callum knows how to be. His face is almost shy, like he doesn’t know how to respond, but after a second he gives a firm nod.

“Well, no need to thank me yet,” he says. “We have the hotel room until morning, don’t we? The night’s not over yet...” He flashes a wicked smile.

Callum turns his head away to hide his own flushed face and embarrassed smile. His eyes alight on Ben, who’s already curled into Callum’s side, head pillowed on his chest and leg thrown over him. He’s fast asleep and Callum chuckles.

Kheerat raises his head and sees Ben’s comatose state. He looks amazed. “He can’t be asleep already?”

“He does this,” says Callum, amused. “Take it as a compliment. It’s all right, he’ll be awake again in a minute, wanting a drink of water and a snack.”

Kheerat snorts. “You make him sound like a dog.”

“Hey!” Callum just about finds the strength to lift an admonishing finger and wave it in Kheerat’s direction. “That’s my husband-to-be you’re talking about.”

Kheerat rolls over so that he’s on his side, facing them both. He watches them for a moment before saying with a shake of his head, “I still don’t get it.”

“What, me and Ben? We get that a lot.” Callum looks down fondly at the head of dark hair nestled into his chest. The cochlear implant processor is proudly visible behind Ben’s right ear. He should really remove it during sleep, and sometimes Callum had been known to do that for him when Ben had conked out after a spontaneous session. He didn’t want to do that now though without Ben’s permission; Ben would most likely wake up any second, and Callum knew he wouldn’t want to show this particular vulnerability to Kheerat like that.

“I mean, no offence,” says Kheerat. “But I see the two of you walking around the Square and you always look like a pair of lovestruck teenagers holding hands. It’s a little sickening, to tell you the truth.” Callum laughs. “But your job, and what Ben does...do you _know_ what Ben does?” he asks, curious.

“Yeah. I do. I’ve always known.”

“Everything?”

“Everything, all of it. We don’t have any secrets.” Or rather, they don’t have any secrets any _more_ , but Kheerat doesn’t need to know that part.

Kheerat’s still shaking his head. “I don’t get it,” he repeats. “But...you’re lucky,” he adds softly. “Both of you.”

Callum smiles fondly. “Yeah. I know.”

“To find someone you love like that who loves you back just as much, and to spend your life with them...” He trails off. Callum glances over to find him looking wistful, as though there’s a story there. He doesn’t like to ask though.

“And,” Kheerat goes on in a different tone, “for both of you to find someone who’s up for nights like _this_ \- well, that makes you both very lucky indeed. Do you do this often?” he asks, and Callum gets the impression he’s deliberately changing the subject.

“No,” Callum answers simply. “You’re the first, actually.”

If he’d been surprised before, Kheerat looks truly gobsmacked now. “You’re kidding.”

Callum shrugs. “Nope.”

“Well...I’m honoured.”

“Honour is all ours, mate, believe me.” They share smiles.

“What is this then? One final fling before you settle down for pipe and slippers married life?”

“Something like that,” says Callum, a secret glow of happiness in his chest. He looks down to see Ben stirring, his eyes prising open.

“Mmm,” Ben hums, coming back to life. He blinks a few times then makes a face. “Urgh. I need a shower, there’s jizz everywhere.” He lifts his head as they both laugh. “Oi, you two better not be discussing Round Two without me.”

“Of course not,” says Kheerat smoothly. “That’s the one where I get to be in charge, yes?”

“In your dreams, Panesar.” Ben yawns and stretches out his legs, scratching his fingernails across Callum’s stomach. “I need a glass of water and something to eat first, anyway. Did we bring snacks, babe?”

“We did, they’re in the bag.”

“Cool.” Ben fails to move though, his eyes drifting across until they’re fixed on Kheerat’s face. “Hey,” he says softly. “Thank you for this.”

Kheerat’s face breaks into a smile and he spreads his hands wide. “What are neighbours for?”


End file.
